<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything - A Crankgameplays Oneshot by Skylar1336</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265571">Anything - A Crankgameplays Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336'>Skylar1336</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan's Shadow - Crankgameplays Oneshot Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark's a manipulative jerk, Ethan is soft, Gen, I'll organize it sorry, Still figuring out where I want this to go, This is part one, but I already wrote part two, don't trust him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan just wanted to film an Unus Annus video with Mark. Unfortunately, he's out with Chica. But someone else is in his house, and he's very excited to meet Ethan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan's Shadow - Crankgameplays Oneshot Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything - A Crankgameplays Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm trying to build this storyline, I already kinda posted part 2 of this (which will probably end up being part 3 or 4) so just go with it ;) I'll put it in a series to better organize. But for now, consider this a prequel to "One of Us." Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mark?” Ethan’s voice rang through the house as he entered it. It was time to film their latest Unus Annus video, and he was particularly excited about this one. He got to shoot Mark with a paintball gun. Well, maybe not excited. Anticipatory. But he couldn’t help being a little concerned with the idea of shooting Mark with anything; paintballs were painful.<br/>
He made his way through the house, frowning at the silence. Mark was usually recording or running around with Chica. But it was always loud when he arrived.<br/>
He set the supplies down in the kitchen and made his way to the back of the house where Mark’s bedroom was. Maybe he’d just overslept.<br/>
When he reached it, the door was closed. He bit his lip, hesitant, then grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open and peeking inside. The room was dark, the sheets folded neatly on the bed. It was empty.<br/>
Ethan sighed, stepping inside and looking around. “Mark?” he called. “Where are you? You know we have to film today!” He took a step towards the bathroom, stopping when he saw the lights were off. He sighed.<br/>
“Sorry.” A deep voice spoke behind him. He whirled around. “Mark’s currently… unavailable.”<br/>
Ethan stared. In front of him was a figure that looked much like Mark. Exactly the same, in fact. Except for the dark, shadowy bags under his eyes, and suit and tie he wore, and the fact that despite a glitching blue and red aura around him his body was drained of color. He was just.. Grey.<br/>
The younger man swallowed and took a few steps back.<br/>
“No, no, don’t be frightened.” The colorless man tilted his head, a small frown on his face. His voice was low and smooth, almost soothing. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for such a long time.”<br/>
Ethan shook his head. “Who are you? Where’s Mark?”<br/>
“You can call me Dark.” he smiled a confident smile, hands held behind his back. “All my friends do. As I said, Mark isn’t here at the moment. I think he and Chica went out.”<br/>
“But who are you?” Ethan repeated, still unsure.<br/>
“I suppose you could call me Mark’s… friend. I know,” he chuckled, “the appearance is a little off-putting.” He took a step towards Ethan. “But please don’t be frightened. You… can trust me.”<br/>
That smile was ever-present.<br/>
Despite himself, Ethan calmed a bit. His shoulders relaxed. He wet his lips. “Well… okay. Do you know when he’ll be back? We’re supposed to record a video.”<br/>
Dark cracked his neck, sighing. “Unfortunately, no. Will you wait for him?”<br/>
“I dunno.” he hesitated. “Maybe I should head back home-”<br/>
“Well, that seems rather pointless, don’t you think?” Dark murmured. “Why don’t you stay here? We can do something… fun.”<br/>
“Fun?” Ethan repeated. “Like what?”<br/>
“Anything you want.” Dark came closer to him, walking slowly until he stood inches from the younger man.<br/>
Ethan didn’t move; he wasn’t sure why. Anyone else this close would’ve made his anxiety spike, but Dark just made him feel… comfortable. He looked up into the man’s eerie eyes. “Anything?”<br/>
“Tell me what you want.” Dark said in reply. “I can provide.”<br/>
He swallowed nervously. “I-I don’t… I’m not sure what you mean.”<br/>
The grey man reached up and softly caressed Ethan’s cheek, causing the younger man to make a soft noise at the feeling. “I mean, anything.” He repeated, keeping the palm of his hand pressed to Ethan’s skin. “Isn’t there anything you want?”<br/>
Ethan wet his lips and exhaled shakily. There were many, many things he wanted. He just didn’t know how to ask for them. And for as comfortable as Dark made him, something seemed off… He slowly shook his head.<br/>
“Nothing?” Dark mused. “How disappointing.”<br/>
He pulled his hand away, and the lack of contact almost made Ethan change his mind. But he remained silent.<br/>
“Perhaps, if it suits you better, you can simply remain here, waiting for my counterpart to return.” Dark’s eyes were narrowed. “I suppose you are too soft to handle anything that I could give you.”<br/>
Ethan recoiled at this. “That’s not true-” he protested.<br/>
Dark smirked. “Then prove it. Prove you’re worth my time.”<br/>
“How?” he asked, desperate now.<br/>
The older man grabbed Ethan’s shirt, twisting it slightly as he brought him closer. “Tell me…” he said quietly, “What you want.”<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. “I c-can’t…” he breathed. “I don’t know how.”<br/>
Dark considered him for a moment, headed tilted. “That’s alright. It’s okay.” He released him, sliding his hand down Ethan’s arm and lacing his fingers through Ethan’s hand. He tilted his head. “I know nonetheless.”<br/>
“You do?” he whispered.<br/>
“You’re such an open book, darling.” the grey man replied with a smile. “Between what I know about Mark and what I can see in front of me, it’s not difficult.” He ran his thumb across the back of Ethan’s hand. “You’re worried you’re not enough, aren’t you? So insecure…”<br/>
Ethan tensed, breath catching in his throat.<br/>
“Yes…” Dark smirked, eyes never leaving Ethan’s. “All you want is to be accepted. But it’s never enough, is it? You can’t stop thinking about bothering people. Pestering them. But you just can’t help yourself. Paranoia’s an awful thing…”<br/>
Ethan could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He yanked his hand away. “H-How do you know all that?”<br/>
“I told you.” Dark said, voice as smooth as ever. “You’re an open book. Let me give you the acceptance you desperately crave.”<br/>
“N-No.” Ethan felt uneasy as he looked up at Dark. “No, I don’t need it. Not from you, I… I barely know you.”<br/>
“That hardly matters. I’m still a familiar face, am I not?” Dark smiled, and it was like Mark was smiling, but it was off. It wasn’t Mark.<br/>
Ethan shook his head. “No, you aren’t. I’m going to find Mark. Stay away from me.” He hurried past Dark and out towards the front of the house, wrenching the front door open and closing it behind him. To his surprise and immense relief, the older man didn’t follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>